


comfort given

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes to comfort Frank and drunken sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfort given

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=776647#cmt776647
> 
> This is sadder than I was intending. DUBCON for the copious amounts of alcohol involved.

Nick isn’t exactly sure how he got here.

He just knows that when he rocks his hips up, Frank’s thick cock slides a little out of him and when he rocks his hips down, Frank’s thick cock fills him right back up. He’s breathing slow and heavy, Frank’s big hands urging him gently up and down, head leaning back against the couch cushion, eyes heavy lidded and pupils blown.

It’s good, so good but Nick is pretty damn sure that this isn’t what he came over for.

Earlier, when he had heard of Diane and Barry’s sentencing he had thought about Frank, all alone in that big house of his. Thought of Frank begging for his boy’s life. Thought of Frank telling his wife that they all had to pay for her sins. 

So, against his better judgement, he had gotten into his car after work and driven to the Rabe residence. As a cop, this was a terrible idea. But as a human being? One who knew all too well what it was like to suddenly find yourself without family? It was the _only_ thing to do.

Frank hadn’t seemed surprised to see him at the door, answering it in his shirt sleeves, his tie askew and stinking of whiskey.

“Might as well join me.” he had said heavily, waving Nick in.

And Nick had gone in and accepted the first glass of whiskey and the second and the third. Frank hadn’t started talking until the fourth, not even angry, just despondent. By the fifth drink, Nick had clumsily crawled over to where Frank had sat on the couch and touched his face. He had a vague idea of comfort, alcohol swimming in his system and making it hard to think. He just knew he wanted to wipe that sadness from Frank’s voice and face, wanted to tell him it was going to be alright, even if it wasn’t.

And then somehow he was pressing his mouth to Frank’s, taste buds dead from the alcohol but he could still feel how warm Frank’s mouth was, how slick. Frank hadn’t hesitated, had hauled Nick on to his lap and fisted his hand in his hair. He had kissed him, really kissed him, tongues tangling. Things had gone on from there and Nick had lost all his clothes while Frank hadn’t even removed his tie.

And that brings them to now, Frank thick and hard inside of Nick as Nick rides him. Frank’s lips are parted as he watches Nick move, his thumbs rubbing gently against his skin where they lie on his thighs. His hands are smooth, soft and smooth, befitting a lawyer who worked at a desk all day.

Frank is warm, so warm all over and Nick is sweating, feeling it slick slide down his back and pool at his knees. He wants to wipe at his forehead but that would mean letting go of Frank’s shoulders, where he clenches so tight he’s probably ruining the fabric. He doesn’t think he could let go if his life depended on it.

He can only rock up and down, listening to their heavy breathing. It seems strangely quiet, just their breathing and the borderline obscene sounds of their flesh meeting. Frank grunts whenever Nick moves down, breathes out when he moves up. It’s slow and languid and the pleasure builds not like a tidal wave but like the rising tide, swelling higher and higher, getting more and more powerful.

Nick is moving quicker now, feeling the burn in his thighs as he takes Frank faster. It _is_ obscene now, the sounds of their slapping flesh, slick and wet when Nick pulls off of Frank only to slam back down. Frank is muttering encouragement under his breath, still watching Nick with those heavy lidded eyes of his.

Nick is panting opened-mouthed, saliva dripping down his chin and Frank pulls one hand off his thigh to wipe at his chin. Nick captures his thumb, sucks it into his mouth, moans around the digit as he rides Frank faster and faster.

Frank groans, hips rising to meet Nick’s on the down thrust, grinding his dick deep into Nick before Nick pulls up again. He tugs his thumb out from between Nick’s teeth, puts his hand back to Nick’s waist and pulls him down hard and lifts him back up.

Frank is controlling the pace now, working Nick easily up and down his cock, so strong. Nick is just taking it, whining and moaning as he takes one hand off of Frank’s shoulder to stroke his cock. It feels good, clenching around that thick cock that moves in and out of him while he jerks on his own dick. He’s so hard it hurts, slick with precome, practically dripping.

Nick comes first, crying out high and thin, a near wail as that big dick just keeps moving inside him. Frank doesn’t slow down, even as Nick goes limp on top of him, just continues slamming into him. He moves Nick like a rag doll and that shouldn’t turn Nick on, but it does. Makes him moan and shiver as little aftershocks go through him.

Frank pulls him down hard, hips jerking into Nick as he comes, flooding Nick with such warmth that it makes Nick moan again and grind his ass down in a vain attempt to take Frank deeper. Slowly, so slowly, the death grip Frank has on Nick’s waist relaxes and Frank slumps back on the couch, all tension leaving his body.

They breathe like that, clinging to each other in the aftermath. There’s a comfort to it, the warmth of another body, the thump, thump, thump of another’s beating heart. Frank strokes a gentle hand down Nick’s spine and kisses his forehead.

“Thank you.” he breathes and Nick just shakes his head. Nick knows what it’s like to wake up one day without a family. Any comfort he can give, is there for the taking.


End file.
